


DJ, Play My Song

by InkstainedGwyn



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Nightclub AU, Rise is of course in this, always there to facilitate some SouYo, and there's sooooo much innuendo, but it gets REALLY STEAMY, handle at your own risk, okay so warning, so I left it at teen, so i guess, there's no explicit sex, yosuke would make a p boss DJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkstainedGwyn/pseuds/InkstainedGwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke is the popular DJ Jiraya; Souji's been going to the club to listen to (and look at) him for quite a while, and eventually manages to catch the DJ's interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DJ, Play My Song

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't feel like the innuendo was enough to drop this into the 'mature' category, but if people feel it's incorrectly rated, please let me know. This was a lot of fun to write, and of course I had to throw in a stupid, sappy ending. 
> 
> I really love Rise. She's such a perfect supporting character.
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://ohlookashinysquirrel.tumblr.com) if you want to poke at me.

“Come here often?”

The girl beside him was yelling, but the music and crowd were loud enough that Souji had to lean over, putting a hand to his ear. She repeated herself, and he nodded.

“Yeah. The DJ is good.”

“Yeah! Jiraya’s great!” Souji’s glance flickered up to the stage, where the DJ was currently in the middle of hyping up the crowd; the girl wasn’t finished, however, and he looked back at her.

“Come on, wanna dance?” She gave him a cute smile, but he just shook his head, trying to be as friendly as possible in his refusal.

“Sorry, I don’t dance - I just come out for the music, and to watch the crowds.”

Her face fell, but she wasn’t the pushy type; with a look at her friends, she just shrugged and said, “Oh, well, seeya,” before heading out to the floor with a group of three other girls. Souji watched for a moment, then turned his attention back to the stage as DJ Jiraya started to play another song. 

Souji hadn’t been lying; he _could_ dance, he just usually didn’t. He was an event coordinator and promoter for a relatively high-profile idol agency, and he’d found the club one night when scouting venues. He found himself enjoying the music, and despite - or possibly because of - the fact that this wasn’t the right kind of venue for most of their acts, he started to go back regularly, grabbing a few drinks as he sat at the ledge that ringed the dance floor. Usually when DJ Jiraya was spinning; he found he really liked the guy’s style and choice of songs.

Also, to be completely honest, the DJ was a lot more Souji’s type than any of the girls in the room. Jiraya was a slim young man - about Souji’s age - who had jaw-length, caramel-dyed hair and an open face with a playful smile. His fashion style crossed street and hip-hop, and he usually wore a faded black jean jacket with “DJ Jiraya” emblazoned across the back, next to an embroidered frog with sunglasses and a backwards cap. He had a nice voice, too; Souji sometimes found himself wondering what he’d sound like if he ever decided to sing, but then he was event management, not a talent scout, so he just left it alone as an idle thought. 

He’d never actually talked to the guy; it wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it, from time to time, but it just felt weird. The guy had plenty of fans - he wasn’t a household name or anything, but the club was always packed - and what would Souji say? “I like your music?” Sure, but then, the fact that he was there regularly was evidence of _that_. “I like _you?_ ” Tempting, but that wasn't why Souji came out to the club. Even _if_ Jiraya was in the least bit interested, which there was absolutely no evidence of.

Granted, there were times he thought he saw the guy looking in his direction - but Souji had been on stage enough to know just how little a person could see through those lights, so it was unlikely. Sure, sometimes, when the DJ had the microphone and was urging everybody to throw back their drinks and hit the floor, or he was talking about how sexy the crowd was, it _felt_ like he was looking at Souji - but then, Souji also knew that he was one of those patrons that came and never danced, so it was probably just part of the act. Hype people up, get them invested in the show. It was a performance Souji was used to, in his line of business.

* * *

_That guy is here again_. 

It was a Friday night, and Yosuke was nearing the end of his set; it was a good night, everything sounded great, and he felt like he was hitting all the right notes. Having a familiar face in his peripheral vision all night didn’t hurt, either; the guy was a regular, and although they’d never talked, Yosuke found himself growing more and more interested in him. 

It wasn’t just that the high-profile silver hair made him stand out, although it did. It wasn’t even that he was hot, and he was - tall, well-built, nice arms, always dressed to kill (tonight, he was wearing a teal shirt with rolled-up sleeves, unbuttoned halfway down his chest, a silver chain with a pendant that the brunette couldn’t see, and some sort of grey pants). There was just something about the ease with which he sat back, night after night, drinking and watching the crowd. He never danced - something the DJ had a feeling he would be good at - but he didn’t seem uncomfortable or awkward, and it was clear by the way he handled folks that approached him that he was good with people. 

It had been a good night, a good set, and Yosuke was feeling good about everything; _what the hell, why not_. He cleared his stuff away, shoved his jacket and CD case into his locker in the back room, and headed back out to the front; looking around, he was glad to see that Silver hadn’t left yet, although he looked like he was finishing up his drink. He’d just turned to put his glass on a server’s tray when Yosuke walked up to his table.

“I see you here a lot, figured I’d come introduce myself. Name’s Yosuke Hanamura.”

* * *

It had been a long - but good - set; Souji had just turned away to start getting ready to head out when somebody walked up to his table. Turning back, he realised with surprise that it was the DJ. 

“I see you here a lot, figured I’d come introduce myself. Name’s Yosuke Hanamura.”

The brunette was holding out his hand with a friendly smile; now that Souji was finally seeing him up close, he could add 1. tall and 2. amber-eyed to the list of Yosuke’s (very attractive) attributes. He’d ditched his jacket - _unsurprising, it’s an easier way to lose attention than people would realise_ \- and he was wearing a sleeveless, dark orange sports jersey, silver chain necklaces that matched the chain bracelets on each wrist, several silver ear studs and cuffs, a few chunky silver rings, and tight black jeans with white sneakers. With the jacket off, Souji could also see that he had a tattoo on one of his shoulders; it looked like a blue-and-black playing card, except that it had an eyeless mask on it instead of one of the standard suits. It was different, but kind of hot.

Hiding these thoughts behind a pleasant smile, Souji shook the proffered hand. “Souji Seta.” He paused when he realised that the DJ was staring at him. “Is something wrong?”

Blinking, Yosuke shook his head, laughing a little in embarrassment. “Sorry, dude, I just realised that your eyes are the same colour as your hair. It’s different.”

“Different is one way to put it.” Souji restrained himself from grimacing; it wasn't Yosuke's fault that it was a familiar refrain. “I get that a lot.”

“Shit. Sorry.” The brunette frowned. “Wow, I’m being totally rude. I didn’t mean it, it’s just… it looks good, I was just surprised.”

At “it looks good,” Souji raised an eyebrow; pausing for a second to weigh his options, he tilted his head back towards the bar. “Well, as long as it’s not driving folks off. You put on a good show tonight. Can I get you a drink?”

A smile broke across Yosuke’s face, eclipsing the anxious look. “Sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

He took a seat while Souji waved the server over and ordered two highballs; the drinks were out in relatively short order, and as they sipped them, the two guys exchanged small talk, mostly about music and the club. The brunette burned through his drink in short order; Souji wasn’t far behind on his, and as the ice cubes clinked in the empty glasses, Yosuke leaned his chin onto one hand, looking at Souji. 

“So, you’re here a lot, but I never see you dancing. What’s up with that?”

“Eh.” Souji shrugged. “I like the music, I’ve just never been on the floor. Not usually my thing.”

The DJ raised an eyebrow at ‘usually’. “Well, maybe it’s because you don’t have a good partner.” There was a _look_ in his eyes, and Souji found his heart hammering as the brunette stood up. “There’s a club down the block, I like to go there sometimes since I don’t tend to hang out here unless I’m spinning - just for professional reasons. Want to hit it up?” 

Before he even had time to think about it, Souji found himself saying, “Sure,” and decided not to worry about it. Yosuke grinned.

“Well, follow me. Stay close, wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

* * *

They could hear the music before they even got inside; it had a heavier beat that went straight to Souji’s brain. He didn’t _like_ it as much as he liked Jiraya's style, but he had to admit that it made him want to get out on the floor. Preferably with Yosuke.

“I don’t really like the music here as much, but the beat is great.” The brunette had to lean in to talk to Souji; he was an inch or so shorter, and his breath was warm on the silver-haired man’s neck. Souji, in turn, moved closer to Yosuke; they bumped hips, and the DJ smiled and didn’t move away, and then they were at the bar. Yosuke ordered _something_ \- Souji couldn’t hear what - and then the bartender was setting a shot glass down in front of each of them. 

It was vodka, but one of the good brands; it was smooth, and went down a little too easily. Souji had been drinking highballs all night, and the shot went straight to his head. Yosuke jerked his head towards the teeming dance floor; Souji hesitated. He'd gone from wanting to watch Yosuke to wanting to dance with him; he had already moved into ‘wanting to touch’ territory and this was his last chance to get out. He knew that stepping into that crowd with Yosuke would change ‘wanting to touch’ to 'wanting to do a hell of a lot more,' and the look in the brunette’s eyes told him the feeling was mutual.

Putting the shot glass down, he followed Yosuke onto the dance floor.

* * *

On the floor, Souji was good and Yosuke was even better. They started out, face-to-face; the floor was crowded, and it just gave them an excuse to get closer. Yosuke reached out, putting a hand on Souji’s hip to draw him in; the silver-haired man watched with hungry eyes as the brunette straddled his knee. Yosuke rolled his hips, long and slow, and Souji could feel _just_ how much he was enjoying it. They both were. 

Soon they were moving together, punctuating slow grinds with heavily-lidded smirks and roaming hands; Souji could smell Yosuke’s cologne and sweat and it was an aphrodisiac. He wanted - _had_ \- to kiss the brunette; before he could, however, Yosuke put his hands on Souji’s hips, turning him around and pulling him backwards against his chest. Leaning over, the brunette whispered in Souji’s ear.

“You’ve got really good moves, let me show you how to make them _better_.”

He snapped his hips forward as the beat dropped; Souji moaned, grinding back against him, and Yosuke rolled his hips into the grind. He was gripping the silver-haired man’s hips so tightly that they had to move together; Souji could feel every inch of Yosuke pressed against him and it was short-circuiting his brain. Reaching back, he grabbed the brunette’s chin; turning his head, he brought him in for a hungry kiss, all tongue and hot breath. Yosuke moaned into his lips as Souji gripped his leg; the brunette moved his head to suck on Souji’s neck as he reached down, tracing his fingers up the front of Souji’s thigh. Souji gasped, tightening his fingers in Yosuke’s hair, and the brunette put his lips to his dance partner’s ear again, his voice rough with need.

“Come back to my place.”

With the music pulsing through his veins, and Yosuke's scent in his brain and taste on his tongue, the only answer Souji could give was “Yes.”

* * *

Souji woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed; he froze for a second, but then remembered the night before. The fact that he was alone caused him to panic briefly, but when he pushed himself up and looked around, he realised that he was in a small loft apartment. Yosuke, dressed in sweats and a tank top, was sitting across the room at a table, wearing headphones and playing around on a small keyboard as he watched a laptop screen. 

Feeling a little self-conscious, Souji stood up and stretched; when he looked over at the table again, Yosuke gave him a warm smile, nodding towards the kitchen area where an empty mug waited next to a half-full coffee pot, along with sugar and some packets of creamer. Yosuke had a mug already; Souji walked over and poured himself half a cup, adding a little cream. Walking over, he took a seat at the table, and Yosuke took his headphones off, setting them to the side of the keyboard.

“Morning.”

“Morning.” Souji smiled a little, nodding at the keyboard. “Playing? Writing?”

“Both.” Yosuke gave him a shy smile. “I write my own stuff, but it’s never gotten anywhere, people always want me to DJ instead. It’s not like I mind - I love it - but I like this, too.”

“Mind letting me hear it?” Souji rested his cheek on his hand, watching the brunette; he'd worried that it was going to be awkward, but sitting there in that small, cozy apartment just felt… nice. 

Yosuke hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. Unplugging the headphones, he fiddled with a few switches before pressing play; it was a short piece, with vocals already recorded, and Souji had the brief thought, _I was right about his voice_. 

It was good. It was easy to see why nobody who went to the club was interested in it - it wasn’t club music at all - but it was good, and Souji’s brain clicked into work mode. _I could introduce him to Rise. This is her kind of stuff, and she’s been looking for a co-writer and co-performer_. He couldn’t help feeling reluctant, however. Rise - known to the world as the idol Risette - was cute, and charming, and there was a small part of him that wanted to keep Yosuke to himself, as strange a feeling as it was for having just met the guy. The brunette, however, was watching him anxiously; Souji realised he still hadn’t _said_ anything, so he smiled. “It’s really good.” The warmth in his voice was genuine, and Yosuke relaxed. 

“Thanks. Like I said, it’s just a hobby, for now, but... maybe one day.”

Souji nodded, then looked around. “Hey, do you mind if I use the bathroom?”

“'Course not.” Yosuke pointed to a door on the other side of the kitchen, and Souji - giving him another smile - left the table.

* * *

While the silver-haired man was out of the room, Yosuke leaned back, rubbing his eyes. Just having someone else there was weird - he _never_ invited people back to his apartment, never had a reason to - but it also felt… nice. 

Just then, he heard a phone buzz. Hurrying over to the bed, he tried to find it; when he got to the bedside table, however, he realised that it wasn’t his. 

_Must be Souji’s_.

He left it where it was, but he couldn’t help seeing the display - it said _Rise_ , and there were hearts on the screen, and he realised with a pang that there was no reason why Souji wouldn’t already have a girlfriend. Souji didn’t seem like the kind of guy who was into cheating, but they _had_ only known each other for one night, and even if it wasn’t cheating, there were some girlfriends who didn’t care, and… 

_And why am I acting like it matters? It was one night. Even... if I don't_ want _it to have been_. 

Feeling weird and ( _let’s face it, more than a little_ ) disappointed, he sat back down; just then, the bathroom door opened, and Souji came out. Yosuke couldn’t meet his eyes, so he looked back at his computer, trying to ignore both how good the silver-haired man looked without a shirt and the memories of how he had looked the night before, coming undone on the dance floor.

“Your phone just went off, fyi.” He didn't look up. 

* * *

“Your phone just went off, fyi.” The brunette greeted him with these words when he came back from the bathroom; there was something _off_ about his tone of voice, but Souji didn’t have time to parse it at the moment. _God, I hope it’s not an emergency, and- oh. No, it’s just Rise. Speak - more like think - of the devil, and she shall appear_ …

He sighed, looking at the display. “You know… it’s Rise - er, Risette.” Yosuke’s eyes widened when he heard the idol’s name, and Souji gave him a half-smile. “You know, I was kind of thinking… she’s been looking for a musical partner, a co-writer and performer. I think your styles would work really well…” He couldn’t keep the reluctance out of his vice, and the brunette looked over, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Don’t worry about it, if it’s something that would be uncomfortable.”

“Huh?” Souji blinked. “It’s… not that, it’s just… Rise is _really_ charming and popular, and…” 

“Wait… wait.” A look of recognition flashed across Yosuke’s face. “Wait, are you _jealous?_ You don’t want me to meet Risette because I might like her?” When Souji turned red, Yosuke gave a short, self-depreciating laugh. “ _I_ was getting jealous, I thought she was _your_ girlfriend, there are _hearts_ all over the screen!”

“Oh, god. I forgot about that. She likes to play with my phone, and…”

The brunette chuckled. “I can see that. But no, dude, I’m gay. She’s a cutie and all, but nope. No interest. Not in _that_.”

Feeling a lot more relieved than he probably should have been, Souji exhaled with a small smile. “So am I. I’ve never dated Rise, although there was a time in high school when she tried to make it happen.”

“Oh man.” Yosuke shook his head, putting it in his hands. “What is going on with me? I _never_ hook up, especially not on the first night, and here I am getting jealous over potential significant others…”

Souji slid into his seat at the table again. “If it makes it any better I don’t hook up on the first night either, or usually at all… and I really like you.” He leaned over, trying to catch the brunette’s gaze; at these last words, Yosuke looked up.

“I really like you, too.” 

Leaning forward, Souji was about to kiss Yosuke when his phone - which he’d sat on the table - buzzed again; they both jerked back, and laughed, and Souji sighed as he looked at the screen. 

“It’s Rise. Again. I have to take this, or she'll never stop calling.”

Smiling, Yosuke waved at him as if to say ‘go ahead;’ Souji slid his thumb across the screen and stood up, walking back towards the bed. 

“Hey, Rise.”

“Souuuuuuji~! Let’s get lunch.”

Blinking, Souji looked up at the clock; it was only a few hours before noon, and the idea of having to leave so soon - at least without a chance to talk more with Yosuke - was very unappealing.

“Actually.” He crossed his arms, trying to think over his calendar to make sure he didn’t actually have any dinner meetings. “I’m kind of busy right now, and I’m not sure how long it will take. What’s your schedule look like for tonight? You’re done with those lipstick photoshoots at four, right? We could do dinner-”

Just then, Yosuke walked up behind him, starting to kiss his neck; Souji shuddered, but barely missed a beat. 

“-and I’ve got somebody I’d like you to meet.”

“Whaaaaat? Oh my _god_ are you finally seeing someone? Are you engaged? Is that why you’re busy? Are you asking him to-”

“Rise!” Souji’s voice was sharp, although he almost moaned out loud as Yosuke, who was still sucking on his neck, slid his hand down into his boxers. “It’s about music. He writes and plays, and I think your-” He grabbed Yosuke’s hand, placing it firmly against his waist and holding it down with his elbow. “-play styles would go together well. He’s a DJ at a club I go to.” Yosuke’s laughter rumbled distractingly against his shoulder.

“Ohhh, well.” Rise sounded disappointed, and, well, if there _was_ something there, he could let her know later - once _he_ knew. “All right. Eight? The usual place?”

“Sounds good.” Souji nodded. “Okay, Rise, I gotta go. I’ll see you then.”

“See you, Souj!”

As soon as he hung up, the brunette slid his hand down again and Souji let out the moan he’d been holding in. “What the hell, Yosuke, don't tell me you're still jealous!”

“Heh, maybe.” The brunette buried his face against Souji’s shoulder. “Sorry. But it was mostly because you just looked so hot and business-y. I guess that’s a turn-on I didn’t know I had. What do you do for a job, anyway?”

Souji tossed his phone back onto the table; Yosuke’s hand was still making it really difficult to think, but he didn’t particularly feel like stopping him this time. “I’m a lead event coordinator at Rise’s agency.”

“I see.” Yosuke hmm’d against his neck. “And you want to go to dinner with her tonight?”

“If… that’s okay? Sorry, I didn’t have time to ask, I-” Souji’s voice faded into another moan as the brunette moved his other hand down, starting to trace patterns on the inside of Souji’s thigh with slender, _nimble_ fingers.

“I’d love to, as long as we have time before we have to leave. Last night’s performance was amazing, but I really want an encore.” Yosuke’s voice was low again; it spun through Souji’s veins like silk and he turned around, pulling the brunette in for a kiss. 

“Oh, I think we can definitely fit that onto the agenda - but this time, _I’m_ going to be leading the meeting.”

Blinking, Yosuke broke into laughter, wrapping his arms around Souji, who was pushing him onto the bed. “Fair enough.” He closed his eyes, running his fingers through Souji's soft silver hair as they kissed again. “Hey.”

Souji, who’d just moved his head down to suck on the brunette’s collarbone, looked up. “Hm?”

Yosuke looked as if he was trying to muster up his courage. “I... don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” 

There was a serious expression in his eyes that made Souji’s heart skip a beat; he shook his head, deliberately laying a soft kiss on the brunette’s throat. 

“I don’t want that either, but I warn you that when I’m with somebody, it’s for the long run.” 

A gentle smile broke across Yosuke’s face, and he wrapped his arms around Souji’s shoulders, pulling him close. 

“Good.”


End file.
